


Teach me how to party

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Party 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Castiel in Glasses, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time Bottom Dean, Hair-pulling, Hipster Castiel, House Party, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Top Castiel, my tags are a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas got dragged to another party by Balthazar, and he's annoyed, bored, and completely done with everything. But when he goes over to his friend to get his car keys back and make his escape, the party takes a very different turn for him... Hipster!Cas students!AU, just a lovely bit of PWP :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a request for hipster!Cas and Dean not getting along until they meet at a party and Dean is drunk, with glasses!kink and some hair-pulling. I did my best, and here's the result. Warnings for quite explicit smut (this is pretty much Porn Without Plot), alcohol stuff and (mentions of) bullying. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other fics as well ^^ Hope you like it, and if you have a request, you're more than welcome to ask, I'm willing to do pretty much anything SPN or Avengers-related. Or just leave me a little comment, it's always appreciated. Now, go forth, read, enjoy this porn, and have a lovely day :)

Blaring music, flashing lights, the stink of booze, sweat and vomit… Yeah. Not exactly something Castiel would  _ever_  find enjoyable. At all. Maybe if the music was okay, and the booze wasn’t as disgusting, but sadly the gods hadn’t granted him these luxuries. So he just had to suffer through it.

The only reason that he hadn’t left yet was because Balthazar, who had dragged him along, had taken his keys, and he didn’t have money for a cab.

So here Castiel was. Stuck in the corner of the room, watching people drink and grind (they could call it dancing as much as they wanted, it was obscene grinding and nothing would persuade Castiel of anything different), and occasionally vomit. Oh, and stick their tongues down each other’s throats. Regardless of earlier vomiting.

He pushed his dark-rimmed glasses a bit further up his nose and pulled his dark blue beanie straight with a sigh. This was bullshit. He was going to find Balthazar and demand his keys back. He hadn’t drunk anything anyway, he was fine to drive. What he needed right now was some tea and a bit of Alt-J or Coldplay or Snow Patrol or Kasabian or  _anything else than this_. Maybe even work a bit on his book. He could now definitely write with accuracy about what a dry-humping orgy looked like.

Humans were ridiculous. And disgusting. Such a shame he had to be one of them.

He scanned the overcrowded room for his lanky tall British friend, but it was harder than he had hoped it would be, what with all the strobes. Good thing he wasn’t epileptic.

Finally he caught sight of the back of Balthazar’s head, who was just a bit taller than everyone else around him and, going by the way he was moving, clearly very drunk. Getting his keys back was going to be a blast for Castiel.

He managed to wrestle his way through the crowd, which was singing along loudly to the obscene lyrics of  _Everywhere I Go_  by Hollywood Undead –  _Jesus_ , that was obscene – thanking the heavens when he finally reached Balthazar. He grabbed him by his arm.

“Bal, I’m leaving,” he tried to call out over the crowd. “I need my keys back.”

His friend turned around to face him.

Castiel let go immediately as if he was burned, stepping back against a protesting teenager.

_Fuck._

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” the guy drawled. “Castiel Novak. This doesn’t seem like your typical party, Cas. Aren’t you supposed to be in a basement filled with pot smoke and some weird Eastern European music shit?”

“Fuck you,” Castiel spat back.

Dean Winchester. Out of all people,  _fucking Dean Winchester_ , Dick Of The Century. Somewhere there was an entity laughing its ass off, had to be, Castiel was certain. This was the joke of his life.

Dean had always bullied Cas, ever since they were put in class together at the beginning of middle school. Had picked on him for being the silent nerd with the different music taste. Had made snarky comments as Cas passed him in the hallways, filled his locker with shaving foam, glued the legs of his pants together (Cas still didn’t know how), in short, had made his life hell.

When Cas had started developing himself more, had become more independent and more confident, Dean had bothered him less and less. He still threw balls of paper at him from the back of the class with obscene notes on them though, or gave him dark looks that made Cas want to run and hide.

But now, Dean was drunk.  _Very_  drunk. And Castiel was sure that he was going to have to bear the full brunt of all that Dean had been holding back for the past year or so if he stayed where he was.

So he turned around and walked away.

Except he was stopped by a hand on his wrist, tugging him back in, nearly making his glasses go flying.

“Whoah, whoah, where do you think you’re going?” Dean laughed, just a bit too loud in his drunkenness. “Party ain’t over yet, sweet-cheeks. I wanna bet you’re not even drunk yet.”

“Let me go,” Cas snarled, trying to pull himself free. Dean’s grip was like iron though. “You’re actually not drunk!” He burst out laughing, even though nothing about this was funny. Cas could feel his heartrate accelerate. He didn’t like this. Not one bit.

“It’s like you don’t know how to party! Do I really have to teach you?” Dean shook his head, making soft yet still very audible  _tsk-tsk_  sounds. He grabbed a cup filled with some random shit and thrust it into Cas’ hand. “Drink.”

“No thanks,” Cas bit back. “Disgusting stuff anyway.”

This made Dean laugh again, as if Castiel had just made the best joke he’d heard in ages. “Oh, Cas, you don’t drink alcohol for the taste!” He emphasised the word  _taste_ , making it sound as if he was trying to explain something to a six-year old. Cas was ready to punch him in the face.

“You drink to get drunk. A few sips and the taste isn’t even noticeable anymore. And really, if you don’t like the party, then what you need is being drunk. So…” He stepped closer, all the while still gripping Castiel’s wrist tight to prevent him from escaping. He came another step closer, until he was crowded up right against Cas, reeking breath skimming over the student’s face, only a hair’s breadth between their bodies. Cas could see how dark his eyes had become; his pupils were dilated. It scared him more than the unrelenting grip.

“…drink.”

He couldn’t escape. Could barely move. He could throw his drink in Dean’s face and try to bolt, but somehow he knew that the guy wasn’t going to let go of him. So maybe he would leave him alone if Cas obeyed.

He knocked back the drink.

The taste made him gag, and the burn was strong enough to make his eyes tear. “What was  _that_!?” he spluttered.

Dean’s face broke into a grin. “That, pretty boy, was vodka. A lot of it. And you just downed it all. Maybe not the best thing to do.” His eyes turned dark again, a slightly malicious twinkle now in them. Cas could already feel the heat of the drink settle in his stomach and seep into his veins.  _Fuck_. This really wasn’t good.

“Now, pretty boy,” Dean continued like this new nickname was the most normal thing in the world, “another thing that we commoners do to make parties more enjoyable for ourselves, is dance.” The grin was back, dark and feral. And in a flash, he had Castiel pulled flush against him.

“Shall we?”

Cas could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was certain his face was bright red. There was no escaping this. But the alcohol did make things easier, made him looser. So when Dean started swaying his hips, casually grinding himself against Castiel, the shorter boy just went along with it, swaying to the rhythm of a song he didn’t even believe could have a title, since it was barely more than a booming bass.

Dean let out a low chuckle, which Cas could feel reverberating in his chest. “See? ‘S not so bad after all, now, is it?”

Cas didn’t know how to answer that. His mouth had gone dry. He hadn't wanted this, hadn’t wanted any of this to happen. He hated the Winchester’s guts, and suddenly feeling this physical contact made his blood boil and his mind go numb.

Or maybe that was the alcohol, buzzing in his brain and silencing all coherent thoughts.

All he knew right now was that he wanted to throw the guy against the wall and show him just how much he hated him. Punch him to a bloody pulp. But he was too weak. Had always been to weak, and would always remain too weak.

He froze.

Dean was hard.

Cas could feel everything, was sweating from the heat of the mob, the heat radiating from Dean’s body. Felt the hard erection pressed against his hip.

Suddenly all there was, was the blood rushing in his ears.

And then Dean was there too, even closer, pressing his mouth against the shell of Castiel’s ear,  _groaning_. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” his voice rumbled, shaking Cas to his core. “Wanted  _you_.”

“Fuck,” Castiel breathed. It was all he could bring out.

And then Dean’s mouth pressed against his neck, hot and wet and open. Lapping. Sucking.

And Castiel turned into jelly.

Another soft groan escaped Dean’s lips as he slowly grinded his erection against Cas’ hip, and Cas let out another soft “Fuck…”

He could feel himself growing hard too.

And maybe it was the alcohol loosening him up, numbing his brain, or maybe it was a fuck-tonne of repressed sexual tension. Most likely a combination of both. But Cas suddenly found that strength. Finally found the strength to throw Dean against the wall and show him exactly how much he hated him.

He grinded his own now prominent erection against Dean’s and claimed his lips with a growl. “Bedroom,” he demanded lowly. “Now.”

The glint in Dean’s eyes told him just how much the guy hated him too.

And suddenly they were upstairs, Dean pressing him up against the closed bedroom door, thrusting his hips in jerky movements with soft gasps and groans. Their mouths crashed together again, hot tongues invading and swirling while Dean grabbed the beanie and tossed it in a corner, uncovering Cas’ slightly too long, dark, shaggy hair, then following up the movement with pulling off his shirt. It took them less than twenty seconds to shed all their clothes.

Now Dean was naked, his body hot and hard and pressing against Cas’. Cas pushed him back just slightly; this was a sight he needed imprinted in his memory.

Dean was fucking  _gorgeous_. Green eyes nearly completely engulfed in pitch-black pupils, dirty blond hair getting a little bit long, the freckles that peppered his cheeks spreading down over his shoulders and undoubtedly his back. Cas wanted to count and lick every single one of them. Alt-J’s song  _Every Other Freckle_  popped into his head, and he almost failed to hold back a drunk snigger.

His eyes roamed down further, until they found the prize.

_Jackpot._

Dean’s cock was fat and hard and flushed and standing upright, slowly dripping precome. Cas licked his lips, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed.

Dean grinned. “You gonna suck me, Cas?”

Cas felt caught, and blushed. But Dean just the grin fall away until there was nothing left but that dark,  _hungry_  look.

“Want you to suck me, pretty boy,” he purred. “Want you to suck me down like the cockslut you are. Wearing nothing but those glasses of yours.”

Cas looked up with a dark grin. He had fought against this guy for all his teenage life, and he wasn’t about to go down without a fight here either.

“Only if I get to fuck you after.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Are you kidding me!? You’re like the biggest twink I’ve ever seen! And I don’t play bottom.  _Ever._ ”

Cas raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

He moved in slowly, that wicked grin growing wider with each step, until he was finally standing in front of Dean, once again only a hair’s breadth between them. He leaned in until his hot breath skimmed the shell of Dean’s ear, his voice barely a whisper.

“Gonna make you beg for it.”

With those words he sank down, and before Dean could even protest, he had his lips wrapped around the head of the guy’s cock. Dean let out a strangled moan at the tight heat Cas’ mouth formed and tangled his fist in his hair. “Fuck – Cas…”

The younger boy chuckled and hummed around the head, tasting the musky, earthy tang of Dean’s precome. He let the tip of his tongue flick against Dean’s slit, and this time the other didn’t even try to hold back the moan. “Cas – fuck –”

Cas pulled off and looked up with a wicked grin. “And you were doing so well there. Cat got your tongue?” His own tongue darted out again to give the head of Dean’s cock tiny kitten licks.

“Suck a dick,” Dean growled, and Cas actually laughed this time. “Because you asked so nicely.”

He swallowed Dean down completely, and the older boy let out another loud moan. But then Cas pulled back again, his lips only around the head. Dean swore and tried to thrust further into Cas’ mouth, but Cas just pulled back. The sharp tug on his hair as he went against Dean’s grip pulled a sudden soft moan from him.

The older boy looked down, a new grin on his face. “Fuck, you’re such a slut, Cas,” he muttered. “Now suck. My. Cock.”

Cas felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “Fine. But I wanna taste your fingers too.”

Dean bit his lip and groaned. “Open wide, pretty boy.”

And this time, Cas obliged. He only had less than a second in which he managed to relax his throat before Dean thrust his cock into Cas’ mouth, fat and heavy and nearly making him gag. He placed his index- and middle finger on his length, pushing them past Cas’ lips while using his other hand to pull the boy’s hair. Cas’ eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he moaned, swallowing and licking around the hot thick cock and the fingers filling his mouth.

Dean thrust his hips with a grunt, and Cas could feel his own cock throb and leak precome at the sound, the feeling, the taste of Dean. The thought of Dean yanking his hair to keep him in place so he could use his face like a fucktoy, so fucking hot it made him moan even more.

Dean was closer than him though. He could feel the older boy’s thrusts become more erratic, the rhythm of it going off. And suddenly he had warm, salty come spilling down his throat, accompanied by a hoarse “Cas-!”. He tried to swallow all of it down, but his mouth was simply too full, his lips too stretched. So when Dean pulled back with a final grunt, a dribble of jizz ran down from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t bother wiping it up. Wanted Dean to see him like this. Hair messed up, glasses askew, pupils blown and mouth pink and wet and fucked, the spunk running down his chin.

Before Dean came to his senses enough to wipe his fingers clean, Cas grabbed his wrist and brought it to his mouth. The older boy’s eyes widened as Cas sucked down the digits once more, licking around them properly until they were dripping with his spit. When he finally pulled them from his mouth, leaving them to rest on his lower lip, Dean looked like he was about to drop down dead.

“You’re going to lie down on that bed,” Cas said. “You’re going to turn around. Face away from me. I want to see your pretty ass. Your pretty virgin ass, if you were speaking the truth earlier.”

Dean swallowed.

“And then you’re going to finger yourself open for me. I’m giving you five minutes. For your sake I hope that’s going to be enough prep.”

Dean could only whimper at that. Tough guy reduced to a whimpering mess. Cas smirked.

He followed Castiel’s orders, went to kneel on the bed on all fours, facing away from Cas. Ass on perfect display. Hesitantly he placed his fingers at his hole.

“Aw, are you nervous?” Cas crooned. He knew he was being evil. And that was exactly the point. He might be hard as a rock, but he had the patience of a saint, and he could easily drag this out. Make Dean’s softened cock fill right up with blood again.

“It’s not that bad,” he said, his voice low and velvety. “If you go slow, that is.”

“You do this often, huh?” Dean bit back at him. Castiel just chuckled. “Every now and then, yes,” he admitted. But Dean didn’t seem to be relaxing, so he walked over and put his own fingers against Dean’s, using his other hand to rub soothing circles on the boy’s back.

“Just a little bit of pressure…” He pushed against the fingers, and it didn’t take much effort before the tip of Dean’s index finger slipped in, making the older boy gasp and let out a rumbling moan. Cas had to bite his lip to prevent himself from doing anything rash.

“Told you it was good,” he purred. “Now just slowly more…”

Ever so slowly he pushed against Dean’s finger, watched the pink pucker flutter a little around the digit as it slipped further inside. Dean just moaned continuously now, the sound low and needy.

Cas bit his lip again. “Fuck, Dean, you’re gorgeous like this…” he breathed.

Okay, so maybe this was going to take longer than five minutes. But God, it was worth it. To watch Dean unravel at the seams, falling apart under his own touch, coaxed on by Castiel. He was hard again now, his erection bobbing heavy between his legs, but Cas didn’t touch it. This was about Dean fingering himself, slow and good. And God, it was  _fucking staggering_  in its beauty.

When Dean was finally able to scissor two of his fingers inside himself, Cas touched his wrist ever so lightly. It was enough to make him stop moving immediately though, his limbs shaking with the effort. The fingers were still spread wide inside him, and he was doing all he could not to let out another moan.

Castiel smirked at the sight. This should be fun.

He leaned in, and thrust his tongue into the opening, spreading the come on his lips over the older boy’s rim.

“ _Cas!!_ ” It was practically a sob, and Dean nearly collapsed. To his credit, though, he managed to stay up on all fours, his fingers still spread. “So good for me, Dean,” Cas moaned. He lapped at the pink rim a few times, drawing actual  _mewls_  from the older boy, before plunging back in and starting to properly fuck him with his tongue.

Dean was falling apart.

He was writhing and sobbing, and when Cas pressed the tip of his tongue against the little nub that was Dean’s prostate, he shouted the younger boy’s name again as he came a second time, his seed spilling over the sheets.

Cas finally pulled back and grinned at the sight of Dean finally collapsing into a boneless heap on the soft bed.

He let him lie there for about a minute before speaking.

“You didn’t think we were done yet, did you?”

He could see the muscles under the (as suspected freckled) skin of his back tense up. “ _God_ , you can’t… Can’t fucking be…”

Cas laughed, a low and throaty sound. “Oh, I’m dead serious. Told you I’d fuck you, didn’t I?”

He crawled onto the bed and rolled Dean over to look up at the ceiling, at  _him_. His stomach was covered in his own spunk, but Cas didn’t care about the mess. It was going to get a little messier anyway.

“Feeling empty?” he breathed as he placed his hand on Dean’s hip. The older boy let out a breath of his own. “Y- yeah. Yeah.” Cas smirked and started slowly rubbing his hard cock against the other’s hip, leaving a wet trail of precome.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this. Don’t want me to fill you up.”

Dean swallowed. “I do,” he whispered.

“Sorry, did you hear that? I swear someone said something.”

“Fuck you,” Dean spat, but it had lost its fire. Cas just laughed. “Actually, I think it’s you who’s about to get fucked.”

A muscle jumped in Dean’s jaw, but his resolve was breaking away.

“So, what was that again?” Cas pushed with the hint of a smirk.

“Want you to fill me up.”

The smirk grew wider. “Ask politely, Dean.”

“Please.”

“Sorry?”

“Fucking  _please_ , now fuck me already!” he spat.

Cas smiled and gave a little nod. “There we go.”

He put himself between Dean’s legs, one hand on each side of the guy’s head. And then, ever so slowly, he started pushing in, letting out a long, low groan.

“ _Fuck_ , Dean, fucked open by my tongue and still so fucking  _tight_  –”

Dean couldn’t even react, his breath cut off completely. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Castiel’s hot, throbbing cock fill him up.

When Cas was finally balls-deep in him, all movement stopped, letting both boys adjust.

A hand on the back of his head yanked at his hair and pulled him back into the here and now. “Look at me, Dean,” Cas’ voice rumbled in a low growl.

So Dean opened his eyes and looked at the face hovering above him, glasses still on a sweaty nose.

“Want you to look at me as I fuck into you. Want to see it in your eyes as you feel every thrust.”

Dean simply moaned in response, his dick almost impossibly twitching at the words.

And then, torturously slow, Cas pulled back again, the feeling of him sliding out driving Dean close to madness. He was almost completely out when he stopped again. Dean could see the self-restraint in Castiel’s feverish gaze.

“You ready?”

He wouldn’t possibly know what to be ready for. So he just nodded.

Castiel leaned in to nip at his lips. Then he thrust his full length into Dean, making both of them cry out in unison.

He pulled back again, and thrust back in. Every thrust was hard and deep, and slowly he was picking up the pace, nailing Dean’s prostate every time. Both of them couldn’t speak anymore, could only grunt as the filthy sound of skin slapping on skin echoed softly through the bedroom.

“Cas… Fuck… Can’t – gonna…” Dean sobbed, and to Cas’ amazement the guy’s cock managed to squirt out a final few dribbles of come. The clamping down of his ass caused Cas to finally hurtle over the edge he had been balancing on for such a long time now, and with a hoarse shout of Dean’s name he came as well, spilling his seed into the boy beneath him. He then collapsed on top of him, both of them grunting from it.

They stayed like that for a while, Cas’ cock softening inside Dean, feeling his own come dribble out of the guy’s abused hole. Eventually he pulled out and got up to get something to wipe themselves clean with, slightly wobbly from his orgasm and the alcohol. When he finally went to lie back down against Dean again, he was surprised by an arm being tentatively wrapped around him. He let out a soft chuckle.

“So I guess you’re one of those guys who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes,” he muttered. Dean froze for a moment, then settled down again. “Yeah,” he replied softly. “I guess I am. Now shut up.”

Cas smiled. He could do that.

Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all.

 

~End~


End file.
